


Подарок

by Дримери (Dreammic)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreammic/pseuds/%D0%94%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8
Summary: Набросок про Сайлара и Питера где-то после 4.17 ("Стена")Январь, 2010
Kudos: 1





	Подарок

\- Я прощаю тебя.  
\- За убийство?  
\- За всё. За все убийства...

Сайлар удивленно приподнимает выразительную бровь.

\- Кто дал тебе право заниматься всепрощением?  
\- Ну, знаешь... Я как-то раз беседовал с богом, мы договорились. С него должок.

\- Так-так, - мурлычет Сайлар под нос, наблюдая "пациента". - А говорят, что у меня мания величия.

Питер собирается ухмыльнуться и заливается смехом. Он так давно не спал - нормальным сном, который приносит облегчение, а не отнимает силы и рассудок. В смехе нет ничего опасного, только хрипотца выдает усталость.

\- Не сомневаюсь.

Сайлар подозревает, что Петрелли уже давно утратил животрепещущий страх перед ним. Как в старые добрые времена, когда тот встречал его широко распахнутыми глазами, напряженной позой готового к атаке лемминга и бледным от ужаса лицом. Теперь даже обидно видеть его таким... расслабленным. После всего того, что он - Сайлар - совершил.

\- И все же я убил твоего брата, - напоминает он.  
\- Убил.

\- И ты все равно даешь мне прощение. Вроде как освобождаешь себя от ответственности?

Питер равнодушно смотрит в стену, убирает длинную челку за ухо. Волосы требуют стрижки, но некому упрекнуть его в неопрятности.

\- Мы несем ответственность за тех, кого простили, - произносит он с интонацией, которая очень похожа на мамину.

\- Тогда..? - Грэй пытается вжиться в роль хладнокровного аналитика, но больше похож ребенка в канун Рождества, которому не терпится раскрыть подарки.

\- Мне нравится в твоей голове, - продолжает издеваться Петрелли, переводя тему. - Здесь так... пусто.

Сайлар фыркает, оглядывая безлюдную улицу, которая упирается в стену.

\- Тогда, полагаю, в твоей голове нет даже лампочки.

Питер оживленно срывается с места, словно вспоминает, что у него еще куча неотложных дел, подходит к стене и прикладывает руку к кирпичной поверхности.

\- Так что там с моим прощением? - напоминает Грэй. - Чем я его заслужил?

\- Разве я сказал, что ты его заслужил?

\- Тогда отчего ты так расщедрился? Зачем даришь это самое... прощение? - не унимается Грэй.

Петрелли делает шаг назад, продолжая разглядывать неприступную стену.

\- Потому что тебе нечем на него ответить.


End file.
